Real Family
by Marymel
Summary: Nick, Greg and Morgan think about how Jackson makes them family. Mild spoilers for "Love For Sale."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Skippyjon Jones.**

**Some spoilers for "Love For Sale."**

**I love writing for Greg and Jackson. And, when I thought about writing a story based on episode 14x15, I thought it would be cool to write a story with Morgan and Jackson as well, especially after the events in the episode. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review.**

Greg and Nick gathered their stuff from their lockers and prepared to go home. Greg, especially, couldn't believe the girls' mother was so horrible, leading to the murder of her own daughter. He thought about his son Jackson, and prayed he would never endure something like the girl's father was going through. Seeing his son after every case gave Greg, Nick and everyone a sense of peace - like they were really making a difference and there was some good in the world.

Nick shook his head as he thought of the girls who probably didn't understand why their mother did something so horrible. He, too, thought of Jackson, and knew Greg and Morgan were great parents. Looking at his best friend, Nick smiled softly and thought of his godson. "Jackson's coming over, right?"

"Yeah," Greg said softly. "Barbara's bringing him over and Morgan and I were going to treat him to lunch. You want to come?"

Nick smiled. Lunch with his innocent godson sounded perfect. "Sure."

The two shared a smile as they left the locker room. They approached the break room and heard soft giggling. They looked inside and saw Morgan and Jackson, curled up on the couch and reading a story. Jackson read the words he could and he and Morgan snuggled together. Morgan kissed the little boy's head. She, too, was horrified at the actions of a woman who was supposed to protect and love her children. Knowing she was more of a mother to Jackson than the woman who gave birth to him, Morgan prayed and hoped he'd always know she loved him no matter what.

Jackson looked up at Morgan and smiled. "Mama, he funny. He finks he a doggie!"

"I know," Morgan said with a warm smile. To her, Jackson was her son and she would protect and love him always.

"He gunna chase dat ball!" Jackson said with a laugh. "He gunna get in trouble!"

"Maybe so," Morgan said with a slight laugh. "Let's see." She and Jackson read the book, laughing and smiling.

Greg wanted to hold on to the moment forever. Seeing his son so happy and loved gave Greg a sense of joy he never thought possible. Hearing Jackson and Morgan laugh together was bliss.

Jackson turned, saw Greg and Nick in the doorway and smiled. "Hi, daddy! Hi, Uncle Nicky!"

Nick smiled as Greg hugged his wife and son. He knew they were a loving, real family.

"Barbara brought him about twenty minutes ago," Morgan explained. Looking at the child she adored, she said, "I told him I haven't read a story with him lately, so he offered to read me his new book."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "It my new Skippyjon Jones book, see?" He showed the book to Greg and Nick. "He is a kitty cat, but he finks he a doggie. His Mama Junebug Jones doesn't like dat."

Morgan smiled at her sweet son. "But she loves him anyway, right?"

"Yeah! Cause dat's what good mamas do...like you, mama!"

Morgan and Greg smiled at their innocent son. "Thank you, sweet pea," Morgan said. "I love you."

"I love you, mama!"

Greg felt bittersweet tears form as he watched Morgan and Jackson hug. Knowing they adored each other, Greg felt a sense of peace. He hoped Jackson would always know he and Morgan loved him always.

Jackson looked and saw Nick and Greg looking sad. "What da matter?"

Nick came in and sat across from the family. "Oh...we just had a bad case, big guy."

"Yeah," Greg quietly added. "Someone...someone didn't have a good mama like yours."

Jackson smiled at Morgan. "I have da bestest!"

Morgan smiled with love. "And I have the best son, sweet pea. And your daddy's pretty great too." She smiled at her husband.

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed. "He loves us soooo much, mama!"

Greg hugged his beautiful son. "I love you, Jacks." When he pulled away, he kissed Morgan briefly on the lips. "I love you, too."

"I love you."

Jackson smiled at his parents, then looked over at his smiling Uncle Nicky. Squirming off the couch, he hugged his uncle. "We love you too, Uncle Nicky!"

Nick smiled as he hugged the little boy he and everyone loved. "I love you too, Jackson."

When Jackson pulled away, he smiled. "Uncle Nicky, you da bestest too!"

Nick's raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I am?"

"Yeah! Da udder day, I didn't know what I wanted to color, an' you told me I can draw a picture of Sam. You even help me pick out da crayons!"

"And we drew some good pictures, didn't we?"

"Yeah! An' I fink Sam liked dem!"

Nick smiled and laughed softly. "And I do that and help take care of you and all that because I love you."

"I love you!" Jackson said as he hugged his favorite uncle.

Greg and Morgan watched Jackson and Nick, just happy to have their son and knowing he loved them all so much. "You know what, Jacks?" Greg asked. "I think Uncle Nicky should have some lunch with us."

"That's a good idea," Morgan agreed.

Jackson smiled at his family. "Yeah!" Smiling at Nick, he said, "You come have lunch wif us, please!"

Nick smiled. "I'd love to."

"Yay!" Jackson said as he hugged Nick. When he pulled away, he happily hugged Greg. "An' don't forget, Uncle Nicky needs some chocolate milk!"

Greg smiled at his happy, innocent son. "Oh, he does, huh?" Greg tickled Jackson's ribs, and everyone smiled as the little boy's laughter carried through the lab.

Everyone knew they were a loving, real family.

**The End.**


End file.
